<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Memories by nevertheless1316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825078">Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316'>nevertheless1316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Temporary Amnesia, mentioned Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper loses his memories of Bill Cipher at the end of Weirdmageddon, five years later Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls and Dipper still can't remember Bill, but now he has something else to worry about when he starts to hear a voice talking to him at random.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prologue is really short, but I'm putting up more chapters afterwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twelve year old Dipper Pines looked at his family in confusion when they mentioned the name Bill Cipher.<br/> "Who is Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked.<br/> "Bro-Bro, Bill Cipher has been terrorizing us all summer....he caused Weirdmageddon." Mabel answered worriedly, Dipper still looked confused.<br/> "Kid, don't tell me you forgot that psycho?" Grunkle Stan asked in disbelief, Dipper shrugged his shoulders.<br/> "It's no use he's lost his memory of Bill." Grunkle Ford said.<br/> "What do you think of when you hear the name Bill Cipher?" Mabel asked.<br/> "Remember reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye." Dipper answered.<br/> "Nothing else?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper shook his head no. Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford and Mabel looked at Dipper sorrowfully but they all accepted the fact that Dipper couldn't remember Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                                                                           5 years later</strong>
</p><p>Now 16 year old's Dipper and Mabel Pines were on a bus ride back to Gravity Falls, after their first summer there they went back every summer. Right now Mabel was worried about her brother, Dipper still hadn't regained his memories of Bill, though there was a breakthrough last summer when Dipper was looking at the Cipher Wheel and pointed at each symbol and said everyone's nickname's....or the nickname's Bill gave them. Dipper on the other hand wasn't worried about his memories......he was worried about the summer assignment that his and Mabel's English teach gave them, they were to write a love poem and to go along with the poem a song and quote. Since he was terrible at love Dipper was dreading the assignment, he was jealous of his sister, Mabel had already finished the assignment and he knew she had finished the assignment because Mabel had worked on it on their way to Gravity Falls.</p><p> "Dipper, we're here!" Mabel yelled out excitedly, once the bus stopped.</p><p> "You don't have to yell Mabel." Dipper said, chuckling a little.</p><p> "I'm sorry Dip-Dot, I'm just so excited." Mabel replied, as they got their stuff off the bus....along with Waddles who hadn't grown in the last five years.</p><p> "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel yelled out, when they saw their grunkles.</p><p> "Kids!" Stan and Ford yelled back, and held out their arms, Dipper and Mabel dropped their stuff and ran into their grunkle's arms. When Stan and Ford let go of Dipper and Mabel, Mabel screamed and ran to whatever screamed at. Dipper noticed that Soos, Wendy, Grenda and Candy were there at the bus stop and that Mabel had ran over to Grenda and Candy.</p><p> "Yo, Dipper how's it going?" Wendy asked, as she and Soos walked up to Dipper.</p><p> "Everything's fine, Wendy." Dipper answered nervously, he had gotten over his crush on Wendy sometime before Weirdmageddon but he was still nervous around girls and except for the crush on Wendy, Dipper hadn't been interested in anybody, that didn't stop Mabel from trying to get him a girlfriend then eventually boyfriend. Now that they were back in Gravity Falls, Dipper knew that Mabel would try in her words find the love of his life.</p><p> "Dudes, I'm glad you're back." Soos said.</p><p> "It's good to be back." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Alright kids and Waddles get into the car, we're going back to the shack you two must be tired." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper and Mabel along with Waddles got into the car, while Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan put their stuff in the trunk. When they got to the mystery shack Dipper and Mabel took their stuff to their rooms, Dipper looked around the attic and smiled at the lone twin bed in the room, last summer Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford put Dipper and Mabel into separate rooms, Dipper keeping the attic while Mabel got the spare room that had the weird carpet in it. Their grunkles would have put them into separate rooms when they turned fourteen but Grunkle Ford wanted to see if the familiar setting would trigger Dipper's memories, Dipper sighed and put his stuff away he put his summer assignment information paper next to journal 3 which sat on the desk next to the window.....Grunkle Ford let him keep the journal......at least in Gravity Falls but Dipper still kept it. Dipper also knew Grunkle Ford let him keep the journal because it had a picture of Bill in it and he thought it would trigger Dipper's memories.</p><p> "I should head downstairs, I'll work on the assignment later." Dipper muttered to himself, then left the attic.</p><p> "Dip-Dot hurry up and sit down dinner is almost done." Mabel ordered, Dipper rolled his eyes but he sat down while Grunkle Ford finished cooking dinner.</p><p> "Dipper how are you doing?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Oh quit stalling, kid he's actually asking if you've regained any of your memories." Grunkle Stan said, while Grunkle Ford looked at Dipper guiltily.</p><p> "I haven't regained any of my memories Grunkle Ford." Dipper said.</p><p> "Now, kid how are you really doing?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I'm fine, Grunkle Stan." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Well he would be completely fine if it wasn't for the fact our English gave us a summer assignment." Mabel commented.</p><p> "That doesn't sound so bad, it sounds like something you would enjoy Dipper." Grunkle Ford said, looking at Dipper questioningly.</p><p> "It would be if the assignment was anything else except for creating a love poem, and to go with it a song and quote." Mabel replied, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"And Mabel has already finished it." Dipper said, giving Mabel a halfhearted glare.</p><p> "You'll figure something out Dipper." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "So Mabel, how are you doing?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I'm great, I'm going to find love and I'm going to find Dipper the love of his life." Mabel answered, declaring her mission for the summer. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford rolled their eyes and they began to eat dinner....afterwards everyone went to bed except for Dipper who stayed up half the night thinking of what to write for his summer assignment and staring at the picture of Bill Cipher.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That first week Grunkle Stan made Dipper and Mabel work in the gift shop, during that time the mystery twins hung out with Soos and Wendy, Mabel also flirted with every guy -that was the same age as them- that walked through the gift shop, she tried to do get Dipper to flirt with every girl -that was the same age as them- that walked through the gift shop. Until today when Mabel decided to make Dipper flirt with a boy, and before Mabel could drag Dipper to another boy after the first failed attempt Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford grabbed Dipper and took him to the living room.</p><p> "What is it Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, confused though he was happy to be away from Mabel.</p><p> "Are you gay kid?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "You didn't have to be blunt.....Dipper, we're sorry for the sudden question but we noticed that you don't seem too interested in girls." Grunkle Ford said, first to Stan then to Dipper.</p><p> "I don't know, I haven't been interested in anyone since Wendy....and I had gotten over my crush on her since the sock puppet show Mabel did our first summer here." Dipper answered honestly, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to a con-man and a man who has traveled through different dimensions for thirty years in the house.</p><p> "Dipper that was five years ago, how have you not have a crush on anyone else?" Grunkle Ford asked in disbelief.</p><p> "I don't know." Dipper answered, with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p> "Can I search the forest, I want to get away from Mabel and her matchmaking?" Dipper asked, when neither of his Grunkles didn't say anything.</p><p> "Sure, it's agonizing to watch you try to flirt." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "That's because I wasn't trying." Dipper said, with an eye roll then walked back through the gift shop and outside into the forest, after walking for awhile Dipper stepped into a clearing with a statue in the middle of it. The statue was of a seventeen year old boy, he wore a top hat, an eye-patch, a fancy suit with dress shoes, one hand holding a cane and the other hand was held out in a handshake. In his head Dipper saw a seventeen year old boy with blond and black hair, a black top hat, a black eye-patch, a yellow suit and black dress shows, the cane he was holding was black, the one eye that wasn't covered by the eye-patch was yellow.....in an instance the image disappeared and left behind a confused Dipper.</p><p> "Who are you?" Dipper asked looking at the statue, though he did sit down in front of the statue about his day.</p><p> "I'll come back tomorrow." Dipper said to the statue, after he finished telling the statue about his week then Dipper left the clearing and went back to the mystery shack. When he got back he saw Mabel in the living room making another sweater and in the kitchen he saw Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford arguing over who was going to cook dinner, they stopped arguing when they saw him walk into the kitchen.</p><p> "Whats up kid?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I found a clearing in the forest." Dipper answered.</p><p> "So what?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper could tell that his Grunkle wasn't impressed.</p><p> "There is a statue in the middle of it." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Can I get a profit from it?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "What is the statue of?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I don't think so Grunkle Stan, the statue is of a seventeen year old boy in a suit." Dipper answered both of their question.</p><p> "Is that all Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper felt that he should keep what he saw in his mind a secret so Dipper lied knowing that his Grunkles could probably tell he was lying.</p><p> "No, nothing else." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Alright...well Dipper I have something I need to show you it might help with you summer assignment." Grunkle Ford said, then he led Dipper to the vending machine that hid the not so secret anymore basement then to the room the portal used to be.</p><p> "How did you get a grand piano down here?" Dipper asked looking at the piano which stood where the portal used to be, he was impressed that his Grunkles had managed to get it down here.</p><p> "Actually, I built it." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Really?" Dipper asked in disbelief.</p><p> "If I can build a portal that leads to different dimensions then I can build a piano." Grunkle Ford answered, Dipper silently agreed.</p><p> "Well go on, try it." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "I don't know how to play." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Come on, I'll teach you." Grunkle Ford said then he led Dipper over to the piano, when Dipper sat down on the bench an image flashed across his mind but it was gone before he could actually see it.</p><p> "Alright Dipper, watch me." Grunkle Ford said then he played a few notes, Grunkle Ford motioned for Dipper to repeat the few notes.</p><p> "Like that?" Dipper asked, Grunkle Ford nodded his head and played a few more notes then dipper played the same notes, a couple hours later or what felt like a couple hours later Dipper and Grunkle Ford were playing some songs.</p><p> "You're a natural Dipper." Grunkle Ford commented.</p><p> "Dipper, Bill Cipher knew how to the play the piano......one day I asked him if he would teach anyone how to play, he said that he would teach only one person but they weren't even born yet, I asked who the person was and why only that one person." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "What did he say?" Dipper asked, excited to learn anything about the one who caused Weirdmageddon....the same one that he can't remember.</p><p> "Bill only said that I would eventually find out who that person was and that person would be the only one he taught how to play the piano because that person would be really important to him......I still haven't met this person, now can I ask you something Dipper?" Grunkle Ford answered adding the question at the end, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Why did you lie to Stanley and I?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I felt like....still feel like I shouldn't tell you anything else about the statue." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Is it a bad feeling?" Grunkle Ford asked worriedly.</p><p> "Can you show me where the clearing is?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No." Dipper answered, panicking he didn't want anyone to know where the clearing was.</p><p> "Why not?" Grunkle Ford asked confused.</p><p> "I don't know, but I do like the privacy of it." Dipper answered, though it wasn't much of an answer.</p><p> "Do you feel like it's dangerous?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Then I won't push you into showing me, just be careful alright." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Thank you Grunkle Ford." Dipper thanked the older man, giving him a small smile.</p><p> "You're welcome Dipper, now can you promise me something?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "I know its not easy to write love poem or songs even more so when you haven't experienced that type of love, so I want you to come down here every night to practice and figure out a love song, I'll help if you want." Grunkle Ford told Dipper what he wanted him to do.</p><p> "I can do that." Dipper said.</p><p> "Good, now lets get something to eat." Grunkle Ford said then they left the basement and walked to the kitchen where two plates were on the table.</p><p> "Looks like they already ate." Dipper commented, Grunkle Ford hummed in agreement then they ate their dinner once they finished they left the kitchen and walked to the living room where they found Grunkle Stan and Mabel watching ducktective.</p><p> "You missed dinner." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "But I left you some." Mabel added.</p><p> "We know Mabel, we just ate." Dipper said.</p><p> "Good, now come watch ducktective with us." Mabel ordered, Dipper and Grunkle Ford didn't argue with her and sat down and watched the show as well. After a few more episodes they all decided to go to bed....well Dipper tried to work on his summer assignment but he couldn't think of anything not even one word.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Dipper skipped out on working at the shack and ran off to the clearing with the statue when he got there it felt like the statue was happy to see him, Dipper shook off the feeling and sat down in front of the statue and told it everything that had happened after Dipper left yesterday, when Dipper got to the part about the piano lessons an image of long pale fingers wit black fingernails flashed through his mind. "You were you, if you were anyone?" Dipper asked the statue, of course the statue didn't answer so Dipper sighed and stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow if I can, Grunkle Stan is probably already upset that I skipped out on work today....I probably won't get away with it tomorrow." Dipper told the statue before running off towards the shack when he got there he saw Mabel, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan standing on the porch calling out his name.</p><p> "Dippin sauce where have you been?!" Mabel yelled out the question worriedly, while holding Dipper in a hug he couldn't pull away from.</p><p> "I was in the clearing with the statue." Dipper answered when Mabel let him go.</p><p> "Why were you there?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper had to think about the answer because he couldn't tell them that he went there to talk to the statue, they would think he was crazy and this family was already crazy.</p><p> "It's peaceful there." Dipper answered, it was the truth it was peaceful there.</p><p> "As long as you're not hurt, but you're working harder tomorrow." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper thought he saw a look of understanding on his Grunkle's face before it disappeared, but it happened so quickly Dipper ignored it.</p><p> "Let's hurry up and get inside, it's almost time for dinner." Mabel said while pulling Dipper inside then to the kitchen. Tonight Mabel took over the kitchen Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford protested but Mabel wasn't taking no for an answer, so Mabel was cooking dinner which meant that dinner had a lot of edible glitter on it, once everyone manage to eat dinner Dipper headed down to the basement where he tried to create a song.</p><p> "What about this?" Dipper muttered the question, then he pressed the keys the long fingers from the image last night had pressed, the notes played beautifully together but Dipper couldn't think of anything else.</p><p> "I thought more would come to me....guess not." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Did you remember something Dipper?" Dipper jumped and turned around.....Grunkle Ford was standing behind him.</p><p> "Sorry for scaring you Dipper." Grunkle Ford apologized.</p><p> "It's alright, how long have you been here?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Since you've played those notes." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "I guess I knew this song but I forgot it......guess I'm just now remembering it though not all of it." Dipper said.</p><p> "You'll remember it eventually.....have you regained any memories of Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No, couldn't we just summon him?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "It wouldn't work, Bill's gone." Grunkle Ford answered frowning.</p><p> "Oh." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Dipper why are you crying, did something happen?" Grunkle Ford asked worriedly, Dipper touched his eyelids and realized they were wet.</p><p> "I don't know, nothing happened." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Do you want to try to summon Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked, suddenly Dipper felt sick.</p><p> "No, I don't want to try it." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Good, I thought for a second you'd want to try it....you're smart but you're also curious." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "If he's gone then there is no point in trying to summon him, besides that if he was still here wouldn't he be bothering us?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I see you're point.....it doesn't matter if he's gone or not we still shouldn't try to summon him." Grunkle Ford replied, Dipper hummed it wasn't in agreement he just didn't know what to say.</p><p> "Here let me show you how to play a few more songs." Grunkle Ford said changing the subject which Dipper was grateful for, he didn't want to talk about Bill anymore tonight. After Grunkle Ford showed Dipper how to play a few more songs they went to bed, Dipper immediately got into bed but as soon as he laid down he felt arms wrap around his waist and a male voice whispering his name in his ear. Dipper turned his head but he didn't see anyone so Dipper shook his head in confusion because once he turned around he couldn't feel arms around his waist.</p><p> "Guess it was just my imagination." Dipper mutter to himself before going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next couple of weeks Grunkle Stan made Dipper work extra hard, it was mostly so he could teach Dipper how to flirt then Mabel would try to get Dipper to flirt with anyone their own age it didn't matter if the person was a girl or a boy. During that time Grunkle Ford had completely taught Dipper how to play the piano now he was just helping Dipper write a song, but tonight Dipper was getting frustrated.</p><p> "What's the point in doing this if I can't think of even one word?" Dipper asked, glaring at the piano.</p><p> "How about we take a break for tonight besides I need to show you in my office anyway." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper replied, they stood up from the bench and made their way to Grunkle Ford's office.</p><p> "What did you want to show me?" Dipper asked, as they walked into the office.</p><p> "This." Grunkle Ford replied, holding up a metal hat with wires attached to it.</p><p> "Isn't that the machine that showed your thoughts on a screen?" Dipper asked confused.</p><p> "While it acts like that one, this one will show any dreams you've had on a screen." Grunkle Ford explained what the device does.</p><p> "Grunkle Ford, I haven't had any dreams....none that I can remember anyway." Dipper said.</p><p> "That's what the device is for, it shows the last dream you had whether you remember it or not." Grunkle Ford replied.</p><p> "Alright lets try it." Dipper said, Grunkle Ford placed the hat on Dipper and at first nothing happened but after a couple of seconds the fearamid popped onto the screen and an unrecognizable voice saying remember then the screen went blank again.</p><p> "How could you forget that?" Grunkle Ford asked in disbelief and confusion.</p><p> "I don't know." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Dipper if you ever remember any dreams like this one please tell me, I think you're trying to regain your memories of Bill." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Alright, I'll let you know if I remember any dreams like this one.....though why not just check to see if I had any dreams in the the morning?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I don't want to invade all your dreams Dipper." Grunkle Ford answered, Dipper nodded his head in agreement he rather not his Grunkle invade all his dreams if he had any.</p><p> "Lets call it a night Dipper its getting late." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper replied, Grunkle Ford smiled and the two left the office then the basement.</p><p> "Goodnight Dipper." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Goodnight Grunkle Ford." Dipper replied then he went to his room and quickly got into bed, that night Dipper dreamed of those long pale fingers with black fingernails on more piano keys. In the morning Dipper ran off to the clearing when he got there Dipper smiled at the statue, he didn't know why he was happy to see the statue but he was.</p><p> "I'm sorry I haven't been here in awhile but Grunkle Stan had made me work extra hard the past couple of weeks." Dipper apologized then he sat down in front of the statue and told the statue everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. After Dipper finished telling the statue everything Dipper didn't know what else to talk about but he didn't want to leave so he laid down and stared at the statue of a finely dressed seventeen year old boy until he fell asleep. When Dipper woke up it was dark but luckily the moon was bright enough that he could see, when Dipper really noticed the clearing he realized that it looked like the clearing in the dream he just had, in the dream Dipper was in the clearing and it was dark but the moon light lit up the clearing so he was able to see and in the dream the statue wasn't there. Dream Dipper felt a tap on his shoulder when Dipper turned around he couldn't see who tapped him on the shoulder but he had the feeling he knew who the person was then he was pulled into a dance, when the dance ended Dipper felt someone kiss him on his forehead then a male voice saying goodbye. Once Dipper finished remembering his dream he started to cry somehow he managed to stand up and run back to the mystery shack, past his family members and into his room.</p><p> "Dipper?" Dipper heard Mabel from the other side of the door.</p><p> "Go away Mabel!" Dipper yelled.</p><p> "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel yelled, Dipper heard footsteps then banging on the door.</p><p> "Kid open the door!" Grunkle Stan yelled.</p><p> "The door doesn't have a lock!" Dipper yelled while chocking on a sob, when the door opened Dipper looked at his Grunkles and sister.</p><p> "We're sorry Bro-Bro but we've been so worried about you, we haven't seen you since breakfast and we got more worried when you missed dinner." Mabel apologized while also explaining why they were ignoring Dipper's privacy.</p><p> "Where were you Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I was in the clearing and I fell asleep." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Dipper did you have a nightmare?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "No." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Then why are you crying?" Mabel asked confused, Dipper didn't answer the question he just looked at the wall closest to him.</p><p> "You two go back to the living room, I'll talk to him." Grunkle Stan said looking at his brother and great niece, Dipper noticed they were about to argue but instead the left the room closing the door behind them.</p><p> "What is it Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "If it wasn't a nightmare, what was your dream about?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper blushed and hesitated before finally deciding to answer his Grunkle's question.</p><p> "I couldn't see the person but we danced in that clearing when the dance ended the person kissed me on my forehead and a male voice said goodbye......I woke up after that and when I realized the clearing in the dream looked so much like the real one I suddenly felt alone and cold, I couldn't handle it." Dipper answered describing his dream and what it was that had made him upset. </p><p> "Kid, I've had dreams like that but then I have to remind myself that I haven't met anyone I would like to be with like that and despite how real the dream was, it wasn't." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper couldn't tell if that was advice or not but he was glad his Grunkle told him it.</p><p> "It felt so real even the kiss." Dipper replied, blushing at the mention of the kiss even though it was innocent.</p><p> "That dream meant a lot to you." Grunkle Stan commented, Dipper only nodded his head afraid that he would start crying again if he spoke.</p><p> "Kid, you can cry I won't judge you....at least this time." Grunkle Stan said, that was all it took for Dipper to start crying again this time on his Grunkle's shoulder and Dipper took full advantage of it because who knew when Grunkle Stan would be in a comforting mood again. After a few minutes of sobbing on his Grunkle's shoulder Dipper fell asleep though before he fell asleep Dipper heard Grunkle Stan say that Dipper would be starving and embarrassed in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dipper woke up in the morning his eyes hurt and when he managed to open them he walked to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror, his eyes and cheeks were red and puffy. Dipper washed his face then he got dressed and walked to the kitchen where he found Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford about to eat breakfast, suddenly Dipper remembered last night and blushed he had cried and in front of them then told Grunkle Stan what had made him cry then he cried on his shoulder, Dipper began to blush.</p><p> "Dip-Dot, I was about about to come get you, you need to eat!" Mabel yelled then she ran over to Dipper and dragged him over to the table, Dipper guessed that Mabel was ignoring the blush otherwise she would be questioning him. Once Dipper and Mabel was sitting in their chairs everyone began to eat during that time Dipper wouldn't look at anyone and after breakfast Mabel grabbed Dipper and dragged him outside.</p><p> "Mabel what are you doing?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Bro-Bro, we're the mystery twins and we haven't searched the mysteries of Gravity Falls so far this summer, you've been acting weird lately....I wanted something normal to happen even if weird is the normal here." Mabel answered.</p><p> "I'm sorry Mabel, I've just been so confused lately I don't know what to do." Dipper apologized.</p><p> "Anything I can help with?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "No it's something I need to figure out on my own, anyway why haven't you had a sleepover with Candy and Grenda yet?" Dipper asked quickly changing the subject.</p><p> "I'm having a sleepover with them tomorrow, by the way I told Grunkle Ford that you won't be doing piano practice tomorrow night, I'm kidnapping you for the sleepover, it might even help with your summer assignment." Mabel answered.</p><p> "Mabel, I don't-"</p><p> "Please Dipper, we haven't spent any time together." Mabel interrupted Dipper before he could finish his objection.</p><p> "You can't put make-up on me and if it doesn't help me with my summer assignment don't include me." Dipper said when Mabel gave him a wounded look.</p><p> "You got it Dip-Dot, now lets go find some mysteries." Mabel replied excitedly, Dipper chuckled and started to walk in a random direction, Dipper and Mabel spent the entire day in the forest and when they got back to the mystery shack Dipper felt better than he did that morning.</p><p> "Dipper, I need to talk to you follow me." Grunkle Ford said to Dipper after dinner, Dipper nodded his head and followed his Grunkle up to the roof.</p><p> "Dipper, Stanley told me about your dream." Grunkle Ford said once he was sitting on the lawn chair and Dipper was sitting on the cooler that was there.</p><p> "What about it?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I just wanted to let you know that we're here for you if you need to talk to someone." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Does Mabel know what my dream was about?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Mabel did ask Stanley but he told her to leave it alone and not to bother you about it, he told me so you could have another adult to talk to." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Grunkle Stan still could have told Mabel." Dipper said.</p><p> "And Mabel would have searched the entirety of Gravity Falls for whomever you dreamed about, Stanley thought it would be best if you put yourself through that instead of us." Grunkle Ford replied.</p><p> "Thank you for not telling her." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "You're welcome, now I suggest you go to bed Mabel will probably keep you busy day and night if she gets her way." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head and walked back into the shack then to his room. Once he was in his room and the door was closed Dipper felt arms wrap around his waist then lips on his neck, Dipper wanted to turn his head to see who was behind him but a male voice whispered 'no don't' so Dipper didn't look behind him. Then the voice whispered his name and Dipper felt lips kiss his neck again and he moaned, when he did the arms and lips disappeared leaving Dipper feeling alone and cold, Dipper couldn't handle the feeling so he started to cry, and without realizing it he had cried all night. When he finally noticed that the sun was up he took a couple of deep breaths to stop his crying then he got dressed and washed off his face even though he could still tell that he had cried throughout the night, sighing Dipper walked down to the kitchen where everyone looked at him worriedly.</p><p> "Bro-Bro what's wrong?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "Was it another dream?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "No, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Alright well come on and sit down breakfast is ready." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper walked over to the table and sat down then everyone began to eat.</p><p> "Dippin sauce I won't be needing your help until later so you can do what you want but please stay close by." Mabel said after breakfast was over then she ran to her room.</p><p> "Okay." Dipper replied then he realized that he was alone with his Grunkles.</p><p> "Do you want to talk about it?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I don't know what to tell you, it wasn't a dream." Dipper said.</p><p> "What happened then?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper blushed when he thought about what actually happened.</p><p> "I don't want to talk about it, it's embarrassing." Dipper said, he blushed harder when Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "Dipper, we're not going to judge you." Grunkle Stan replied, Dipper looked at them for a minute before sighing.</p><p> "I honestly don't know what to tell you, I was awake when it happened.....I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist even though nobody was in the room with me.....there's more but it was intimate, but when that person left I felt cold and alone again." Dipper explained in more or less words about what happened.</p><p> "Dipper it was just a fantasy, your mind probably convinced you that someone was in the room with you." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper replied.</p><p> "You sound disappointed." Grunkle Stan commented.</p><p> "Did you want whatever happened to be real?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Yes." Dipper answered embarrassed.</p><p> "Dipper, you'll find somebody that can love you like that." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "It's been five years since I've had a crush on anyone, when will I find that somebody?" Dipper asked, ignoring the image of the statue of a 17 year old boy -of course the 17 year old boy was a real human instead of a statue- flash across his mind.</p><p> "You're only 16 Dipper, you'll find someone." Grunkle Ford said laying a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder.</p><p> "I'm going to the clearing I'll be back later." Dipper said then he ran off to the clearing when he got there he stared out the statue.</p><p> "Who are you?" Dipper asked, an image flashed across his mind, it was of a bunch of flowers.....Forget-Me-Not's, they were Dipper's favorite flower, Dipper started to cry not because he was upset but this time it was in confusion he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know how to deal with it.</p><p> "Don't cry." The male voice said, more like begged.</p><p> "Okay." Dipper whispered then rubbed his eyes, Dipper stayed there for a couple of hours before heading back to the mystery shack when he got there he found Mabel, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan in the living room and Mabel was asking them if they knew where he was.</p><p> "I'm right here Mabel." Dipper said, Mabel turned around and Dipper was surprised to see the death glare Mabel was giving him.</p><p> "Where have you been?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "In the clearing" Dipper answered.</p><p> "Bro-Bro next time I say stay nearby please stay nearby." Mabel said, letting out a sigh.</p><p> "I'm sorry." Dipper apologized.</p><p> "It's alright, but now you have to deal with a make-over and don't protest I will have my way." Mabel said, Dipper only nodded his head while he watched Mabel walk to her room.</p><p> "Kid when a girl tells you to do something do it I learned that the hard way you almost learned that the hard way" Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Okay." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Dipper, are you alright?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I'm alright, I just.....being in that clearing makes me feel better, I don't know why." Dipper answered.</p><p> "It's okay to have a place to go to when you want to be alone." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "I know." Dipper replied then there was a knock on the door, before Dipper could even think about who was at the door Mabel ran out of her room to the door and opened it to reveal Candy and Grenda.</p><p> "Sleepover!" The three girls yelled.</p><p> "Dipper, come on you're part of this sleepover as well." Mabel said as she, Grenda and Candy walked to Mabel's room Dipper whimpered and followed the three girls. After they put make-up on him and made sure he kept the make-up on, Mabel made sure Grenda and Candy left Dipper alone unless it would help Dipper with his summer assignment, Dipper didn't find much of the girls conversations interesting until Candy mentioned a new shop in town.</p><p> "What's this about a new shop?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Oh, sometime last fall some contractors built a new shop all the kids want to go into the store but their parents won't let them in, so all the teenagers including Grenda and I think its a sex toy store." Candy answered, Dipper hummed contemplatively then left the girls alone for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Dipper is crying a lot but with everything that is going on his emotions are messing with him and he doesn't really know how to handle it, I changed the rating to mature because I just remembered there were a couple of mature parts in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dipper woke up he cleaned off his face and quietly walked back to his room, once he was dressed in clean clothes Dipper walked to the kitchen where he found Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.</p><p> "Good morning Dipper." Grunkle Ford greeted.</p><p> "Good morning." Dipper replied.</p><p> "You're up early." Grunkle Stan commented.</p><p> "I didn't feel like going back to sleep." Dipper explained why he was awake so early.</p><p> "Did you learn anything interesting from your sister and her friends?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Some but most of it was boring." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Will it help you?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper nodded his head while Grunkle Ford placed a plate of food in front of him.</p><p> "Eat Dipper, I need your help with something and I don't want you to be hungry." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head and began to eat his breakfast, once he was done he and Grunkle Ford walked down to Grunkle Fords office.</p><p> "So what do you need my help with Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Dipper, I want to analyze a dream of yours." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "How are you going to do that?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I tweaked the helmet that shows your past dreams on a screen so now it can show what you are dreaming while you're asleep and can view it later." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Is it safe?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Completely, I've tested it on Stanley multiple times, I need your help because i want to see if a teenagers dreams will show up clearer on the screen." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Okay." Dipper said, after he thought about it for a minute.</p><p> "Great, now put the helmet on and lay down." Grunkle Ford instructed, Dipper did as he was told then he watched his Grunkle turn on a TV to some mindless show.</p><p> "This will help you fall asleep." Grunkle Ford said Dipper watched the show until he slowly fell asleep. In Dipper's dream Dipper saw Forget-Me-Not's, pale fingers on piano keys then he heard a male voice saying 'goodbye, wake up', then suddenly Dipper woke up.</p><p> "Don't go!" Dipper yelled out, sitting up.</p><p> "Don't leave me." Dipper whimpered while folding his arms across his chest like he was trying to hold himself together, Dipper felt Grunkle Ford take off the helmet then wrap an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> "Were you able to see all that?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Yes Dipper, I was." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Were you able to see him?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No, I'm sorry." Grunkle Ford apologized.</p><p> "I'm going to practice on my summer assignment." Dipper said then he left the office luckily his Grunkle didn't follow him down to where the piano was, Dipper stayed down there for hours trying to think of something with no luck when Dipper realized that it was almost time for dinner he left the basement and walked to the kitchen.</p><p> "Dipper, you forgot to say goodbye to Grenda and Candy." Mabel said once she saw him.</p><p> "I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper apologized.</p><p> "You'll make it up to me, right?" Mabel asked innocently.</p><p> "What do you want?" Dipper asked while sitting down in one of the chairs.</p><p> "What makes you think I want anything?" Mabel asked, Dipper raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "Fine, Pacifica called and asked if you were still single, I told her you were then she asked if you would go on a date with her." Mabel said.</p><p> "No Mabel." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Why not?" Grunkle Stan asked, who had just finished cooking dinner.</p><p> "It won't hurt you to go." Mabel added while they ate.</p><p> "No Mabel, I'm not interested." Dipper said.</p><p> "Dip, I really think this would be good for you." Mabel replied.</p><p> "No Mabel, I know you're worried about me but can you hold off on the match-making until I figure out which gender I like, please." Dipper begged.</p><p> "Okay." Mabel said.</p><p> "Dipper did you get anywhere with your assignment?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No." Dipper answered, after dinner they all went to the living room and watched duckective until they decided to go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own the song I put in this chapter the song is Someone You Loved: Lewis Capaldi, I thought it was fitting and I was having trouble finding songs that would fit this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper stayed in his room for half the day thinking about how he would get what he needed.</p><p> "I'll just ask." Dipper muttered to himself then he walked down to Grunkle Stan's office.</p><p> "Kid, where have you been?" Grunkle Ford asked as Dipper walked into the office.</p><p> "I've been in my room, can I ask you something?" Dipper asked nervously.</p><p> "You already did but sure." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "Can I have some money there is something I need to get?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Do you actually need it and will it get me in trouble?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Yes I need it and no it won't get you in trouble." Dipper answered, Grunkle Stan stared at him then handed him forty dollars.</p><p> "I'm in a generous mood today, don't be gone all night." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper nodded his head and left the room then he ran outside and got into the golf cart and headed to town. When he found the store Candy was talking about last night he parked the car in the parking lot and walked into the store, Dipper blushed at what he found inside......Candy was correct the store did sell sex toys. Luckily Dipper knew what he wanted so he quickly found and got the items then he ran to the counter and since there was nobody at the counter Dipper just put the items in a bag and set the forty dollars on the counter and ran out of the store and got into the golf cart. When Dipper got back to the mystery shack he ran up to his room and hid the bag under his bed then he ran back downstairs, then he ran outside and made his way to the clearing once Dipper was in the clearing he walked up to the statue then blushed, Dipper sat down in front of it and just stared at it until he had to head back to the mystery shack, he stood up and left the clearing.</p><p> "Hello Grunkle Ford." Dipper greeted as he walked up onto the porch.</p><p> "Hello Dipper, where have you been?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "In the clearing." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Dipper, I'm curious what do you think about that statue you said was in the clearing?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Like if it's dangerous or not?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No, what do you think about it in general?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Can I be honest with you?" Dipper asked nervously.</p><p> "Of course." Grunkle Ford answered he frowned as he picked up on how nervous Dipper was.</p><p> "I keep imagining he's real." Dipper said, a blush spreading across his face.</p><p> "Dipper, it's not real." Grunkle Ford replied.</p><p> "I know but everything reminds me of something else." Dipper said confusion etched into his face.</p><p> "What does it remind you of?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Remember reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye." Dipper quoted Bill Cipher like he did five years ago.</p><p> "It reminds you of Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked, paling.</p><p> "I don't know, I don't know why I said that." Dipper answered, frowning.</p><p> "Dipper, I want you to think of Bill what is the first words you think of?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper closed his eyes and thought of what little he knew of Bill, the image of the fearamid crossed through his mind.</p><p> "That stupid dorito I told him it would be dangerous." Dipper said, opening his eyes.</p><p> "When did you talk to Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked worriedly.</p><p> "I don't remember." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Why are you crying Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper touched his cheeks and noticed they were wet.</p><p> "I don't know.....um Grunkle Ford, I'm going to my room." Dipper said before running off to his room when he got there and the door was closed Dipper felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "Don't look behind you." The same male voice from the before said.</p><p> "Why not?" Dipper asked then shivered when he felt teeth nibble on one of his ears.</p><p> "I don't want to leave so soon, we're going to have some fun." The voice said, Dipper felt a hand play with the button on his pants.</p><p> "How?" Dipper whispered.</p><p> "I'll show you." The voice said, Dipper felt himself being pushed towards his bed, when he got to his bed he sat down.</p><p> "Get the stuff you got today." The voice ordered, Dipper brought out the stuff he got out from under his bed.</p><p> "What did you buy?" The voice asked, Dipper blushed and took everything out from the bag, Dipper had gotten a bottle of lube, a ball gag, anal beads and a dildo.</p><p> "Now take off your clothes." The voice ordered.</p><p> "Why do I trust you?" Dipper asked, while he took off his clothes.</p><p> "You tell me." The voice answered.</p><p> "I don't know." Dipper said.</p><p> "Too bad, now put the ball gag on." The voice ordered, Dipper put the ball gag on with some difficulty.</p><p> "Now put some lube on your fingers." The voice said, Dipper did what he was told.</p><p> "Now what?" Dipper asked, well more like mumbled through the ball gag.</p><p> "Guess." The voice said chuckling, Dipper blushed then pushed his one of his fingers as far as it would go inside him, at the same time Dipper felt lips on his neck Dipper whimpered.</p><p> "Good keep going." The voice whispered seductively, Dipper pushed another finger inside him and began to scissor himself as he felt hands roam his chest and lips continue to place quick kisses on his neck, when he felt teeth lightly bite his shoulder Dipper moaned.</p><p> "Be careful with with how loud you moan, don't want to get caught." The voice warned, Dipper tried to quiet his moans.</p><p> "Good." The voice said, Dipper felt teeth nibble on his left ear and he almost lost control. When he felt hands on a part of him only he had touched before, he came and at the same time the image of a 17 year old boy with blond and black hair wearing a yellow suit with black dress pants, holding a cane wearing a top hat, one eye covered by an eye-patch, the other eye was yellow, flashed across his mind.</p><p> "I'll see you later Dipper." The voice said chuckling.</p><p> "Don't go." Dipper begged once he had the ball gag off, but it was too late whoever had been in the room was gone, Dipper started to feel cold and alone so he got dressed and went downstairs where he found both his Grunkles in the living room.</p><p> "Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "She's spending the night with her friends." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "You alright kid, you look upset?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper thought about if he should tell them anything.</p><p> "No Grunkle Stan, I'm not alright." Dipper answered, he wouldn't tell them every detail but he needed their advice.</p><p> "What's wrong?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I think I'm going crazy." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Why do you think that?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I keep hearing his voice....and more." Dipper answered blushing, his blush deepened when his Grunkles raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "You're not going crazy Dipper, your dreams about this voice combined with your overactive imagination is convincing you that you can hear....his voice and I'm not going to guess what more is." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "You hungry kid, you didn't eat dinner?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "No I'm not hungry, I'm just going to work on my project." Dipper answered before walking off to the basement, Dipper stayed in the basement for a couple of hours before going to bed. When he fell asleep he dreamed of standing on the roof top of the mystery shack but he was 12 again and the seventeen year old blonde and black haired boy was standing in front of him.</p><p> "Hello Dipper." The boy said, pulling Dipper into a hug.</p><p> "I've missed you." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "I knew you would." The boy whispered back, smiling.</p><p> "Did you miss me?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Of course." The boy answered then placed a kiss on his forehead. Dipper woke up and looked around his room hoping to see the boy but when he didn't see the boy Dipper started to feel numb so he got out of bed, got dressed and walked to the kitchen where he found Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.</p><p> "Good morning Dipper." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "You hungry kid?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Breakfast is ready." Grunkle Stan said, pointing at the table where there were plates of food, Dipper sat down and began to eat.</p><p> "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, when they finished eating dinner.</p><p> "Yes, Dipper." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Was I experimenting with my sexuality when I was twelve, if I was I don't remember?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "As far as I know you weren't." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "And for the short time I had known you, you weren't." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Why are you asking?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I had a dream though it felt like a memory." Dipper answered.</p><p> "What was it about?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "It was about the blond and black haired boy....I already told you about him......it seemed that we were closer than just friends." Dipper answered, suddenly Dipper felt sick like he shouldn't have told them that.</p><p> "I shouldn't have told you that?" Dipper said.</p><p> "Dipper, you can tell us anything." Grunkle Ford replied.</p><p> "No, I shouldn't have....doesn't feel right." Dipper muttered, then he ran off to the clearing when he got there he looked at the statue guiltily.</p><p> "I'm sorry." Dipper apologized, the he felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "You can ask for help Dipper, you're going to need it." The voice whispered in his ear.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper whispered back.</p><p> "You'll be able to sing that song now." The voice said.</p><p> "What song?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "You'll see." The voice said.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Go back to the mystery shack, your Grunkles are worried." The voice said.</p><p> "You know my Grunkles?" Dipper asked shocked.</p><p> "Yes but I'm going to keep how I know them a secret......bring them here Dipper.....they'll be able to help now close your eyes." The voice said, Dipper closed his eyes then he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead then it disappeared and Dipper just knew that whoever was with him was gone now, Dipper opened his eyes and walked back to the shack, he walked into the living room where luckily both Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were.</p><p> "Dipper where have you been?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "In the clearing.....I'm sorry I ran earlier, I just needed to think." Dipper apologized.</p><p> "Did you figure out what you needed to think about?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Yeah, um will you two come to the clearing with me tomorrow, maybe you'll recognize the statue?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Is there something wrong?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper shook his head no.</p><p> "We'll go with you tomorrow." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Thank you." Dipper replied.</p><p> "You're welcome." Grunkle Ford said, while Grunkle Stan nodded Dipper then walked off to his room to read. When his and Mabel's English teacher gave them their summer assignment he quickly bought a romance novel before going to Gravity Falls but he hadn't had the time to read it until now, luckily Mabel hadn't found it otherwise she would tease him about it. A few hours later Dipper walked down to the kitchen and saw Mabel and it seemed that she had somehow managed to convince their Grunkles to let her cook.</p><p> "Mabel when did you get back?" Dipper asked he was surprised to see his sister.</p><p> "An hour ago, you won't believe what happened to me while I was with Grenda and Candy." Mabel said, as she sat the plates of food down.</p><p> "What happened?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I got a boyfriend!" Mabel yelled excitedly.</p><p> "Is he human?" Dipper asked, remembering Mabel's 'boyfriends' from when they were twelve.</p><p> "Yes, I'm completely sure he's human." Mabel answered.</p><p> "That's great Mabel." Grunkle Ford said, while Grunkle Stan nodded his head, Dipper felt sick he didn't know how Mabel had such an easy time finding love like that but he was jealous of her for it, still he smiled and continued eating after eating Dipper went down to the basement and sat down in front of the piano.</p><p> "Why can't I think of anything?" Dipper asked even when he played the few notes that he remembered from the other day, then he saw Grunkle Ford walk into the room.</p><p> "Can I suggest something Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Close your eyes and forget the assignment and just think of a romantic song." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper closed his eyes and thought about a romantic song. When he did that an image flashed across his mind it was of the blonde and black haired seventeen year old boy he was sitting next to a twelve year old Dipper on a piano bench the boy was teaching the Dipper how to play a song. Every time Dipper would miss a note the boy would chuckle and replay the note, after the boy taught Dipper how to play the song the boy told Dipper to play the piano while the boy sung the song.</p><p> "I think I got it." Dipper said, as he opened his eyes.</p><p> "Go ahead and play it." Grunkle Ford replied, Dipper turned back to the piano and began to play.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me, this all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy. I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have, somebody to hold. It's easy to say but it's never the same, I guess I liked the way you numbed all the pain. Now the day bleeds into nightfall and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug, I was getting used to being someone you loved. I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to, this all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you. Now I need somebody to know, somebody to heal, somebody to have, just to know how it feels. It's easy to say but it's never the same, I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape. Now the day bleeds into nightfall and you're not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down and then you pull the rug, I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved. And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes, I fall into your arms, I'll be safe in your sound 'till I come back around. For now the day bleeds into nightfall, and your not here to get me through it all. I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug, I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved. I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug, I was getting used to being someone you loved.</strong>
</p><p>As Dipper hit the last note he stopped singing.</p><p> "That was beautiful Dipper, why don't you use that for your assignment?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper quickly shook his head.</p><p> "I can't." Dipper said.</p><p> "Why not?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I just can't." Dipper answered, while an image of the seventeen year old boy teaching a twelve year old Dipper how to play the same song sixteen year old Dipper just sang, flashed through his mind.</p><p> "Are you sure Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Grunkle Ford, do you know if Mabel is still wanting to play match-maker with me?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "She still, she's just waiting for you to figure out if you like girls or boys, have you figured it out?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Yes, I...I like boys." Dipper answered.</p><p> "That's great now you have to tell Mabel." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Maybe tomorrow." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Don't wait any longer than that Dipper, she'll get mad if you never tell her." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper sighed but nodded his head.</p><p> "I just wish she would stop playing match-maker." Dipper commented.</p><p> "She's just worried." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "I know, but she doesn't have to play match-maker." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Can you promise me that you'll amuse her until you find someone yourself....who knows she might find somebody you could like." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "I promise." Dipper promised.</p><p> "Thank you." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "You're welcome, I'm going to bed Grunkle Ford, I'm tired." Dipper replied, standing up.</p><p> "Goodnight Dipper, by the way Stanley and I agreed we would go to the clearing after lunch." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper replied then he walked to his room when he was in his room he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. In his dream Dipper was on the roof of the mystery shack with the boy from his last dream, they were looking at the moon, Dipper also noticed he was his twelve year old self again. Out of nowhere the boy asked what Dipper's favorite flower was Dipper told him it was Forget-Me-Not's then the boy asked what would Dipper do if he brought Dipper a bunch of Forget-Me-Not's. Twelve year old Dipper told the boy with each flower the boy gave him the boy would get a kiss each one longer than the last, the boy chuckled and said he liked the sound of getting a kiss for each flower he brought, Dipper blushed and gave a boy a kiss the boy asked why Dipper gave him a kiss when he didn't bring any flowers. Dipper's blush deepened and said he just felt like giving the boy a kiss the boy smiled and gave Dipper a quick kiss then he stood up and said he had to go, Dipper begged for the boy not to go but the boy hugged him and said he would be back.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper woke up and looked around his room hoping to see the boy but he didn't see him, Dipper sighed and got up and got dressed then he walked down to the kitchen but nobody was there, the next place he checked was the living room but nobody was there then he walked to the mystery shack's gift shop. Dipper found Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan and Mabel were in the gift shop along with Wendy and Soos, they still worked for Grunkle Stan.</p><p> "Dippin-Dot, you're finally awake." Mabel said when she saw Dipper walk into the room.</p><p> "What's up Dipper?" Wendy asked, she was at the cash register.</p><p> "Sup, dude." Soos said, he was on a ladder fixing a light bulb.</p><p> "Kid, you're helping your sister stock the shelves." Grunkle Stan said, he was raising the prices of the merchandise in the store, while Grunkle Ford was cleaning the windows.</p><p> "How long have I been asleep?" Dipper asked as he helped his sister stock the shelves.</p><p> "You only slept through breakfast, Grunkle Stan told me to wake you up but you looked so peaceful I left you alone." Mabel answered.</p><p> "Dipper don't you have something to tell your sister?" Grunkle Ford asked, he stopped what he was doing and stared at Dipper.</p><p> "Oh.....um....Mabel.....I'm gay." Dipper said, he blushed when Mabel squealed happily, Soos gave Wendy five dollars, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford smiled.</p><p> "That's great news Bro-Bro." Mabel said, she looked happy and guilty.</p><p> "What did you do?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Well I might I have gotten you a date with Pacifica's cousin his name Nathan, he'll be here around four this afternoon." Mabel answered, Dipper was about to tell Mabel that he wouldn't go on the date then he remembered his promise to Grunkle Ford.</p><p> "Fine, what does he look like?" Dipper asked, he really didn't want to go on this date but he had to whether he liked it or not.</p><p> "Nathan's seventeen years old, 5'4, blond hair blue eyed, Pacifica told me he hates suits." Mabel answered excitedly.</p><p> "Anything else?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Pacifica asked if Nathan should bring flowers I told her absolutely, she asked what your favorite flower was Forget-Me-Not's......anyway Nathan said he would bring flowers if you would give him a kiss." Mabel answered.</p><p> "I can live without the flowers." Dipper said.</p><p> "But Dipper, they're your favorite." Mabel replied.</p><p> "I know, I'm not giving him a kiss for them though." Dipper said.</p><p> "It's just one kiss." Mabel replied.</p><p> "He's lucky to be getting the date, no flowers Mabel." Dipper said then he left the room and walked up to the roof, he sat down on the lawn chair that was on the roof he thought about the differences between Nathan and the boy from his dreams, he knew he shouldn't do that but he couldn't help it.</p><p> "You shocked everyone back there kid."</p><p>Dipper looked to the right and saw Grunkle Stan sitting next to him on the cooler.</p><p> "How did I shock everyone?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "None of us expected that outburst.....it is just one kiss, why not take it?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I don't want to kiss him, I don't even want to go on this date." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Then why are you going?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I promised Grunkle Ford that I would amuse Mabel until I could find someone myself." Dipper explained why he was putting himself through this.</p><p> "Just try not think of this dance as the end of the world." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "I'll try." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Dipper, Stanley it's time to go to the clearing!"</p><p>They heard Grunkle Ford yell from the other side of the door.</p><p> "Lets go kid." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper nodded his head and the two got off the roof and walked to the front door, Grunkle Ford was already there.</p><p> "You'll have to show us how to get there." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper led them outside and into the woods.</p><p> "Kid, we're kinda far from the shack." Grunkle Stan commmented.</p><p> "We're almost there." Dipper said, ten minutes later they were in the clearing.</p><p> "It is peaceful here." Grunkle Ford commented as they walked further into the clearing.</p><p> "And since that statue is the only thing here, is that the boy you've been dreaming about?" Grunkle Stan asked once they were standing in front of the statue.</p><p> "Yeah, do either of you recognize him?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I don't recognize him kid." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "I don't recognize him either." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Oh." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Come on kid you need to get ready for your date." Grunkle Stan said Dipper grimaced at the thought of the date.</p><p> "I'm not dressing up for a date I don't want to go on." Dipper replied.</p><p> "We don't care but you have to convince Mabel." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper muttered then the three walked back to the mystery shack, Mabel was standing on the porch.</p><p> "Dipper, you need to get ready for you date Nathan will be here soon." Mabel said she sound like she was running late to something.</p><p> "Mabel, I'm not dressing up." Dipper replied.</p><p> "But-"</p><p> "I'm. Not. Dressing. Up." Dipper interrupted his sister, Mabel pouted Dipper knew she argue but she didn't. Dipper walked inside the mystery shack and walked up to the room that had the triangular window.....the room that he hid in while he looked through journal 3 when he thought his sister was dating a zombie when they were twelve, Dipper touched the window and in his mind he saw his twelve year old self talking to a yellow triangle wearing a top hat and bow tie.....Bill. Twelve year old Dipper asked Bill why he was there Bill pointed at the window and said that I can see everything Pinetree and I saw you touch the window, since it's a triangle like me I guessed you wanted to talk to me, Pinetree do you want to talk to me, twelve year old Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Dipper, you're date is here!"</p><p> Sixteen year old Dipper heard his sister yell from downstairs, Dipper shook his head and walked downstairs.</p><p> "Good luck." Mabel whispered, Dipper didn't say anything he just walked over to the door and opened it revealing Nathan and he was hold a dozen Forget-Me-Not's.</p><p> "I thought I told Mabel no flowers." Dipper said looking at the flowers.</p><p> "Pacifica did tell me not to bring flowers but I brought some anyway." Nathan replied.</p><p> "I'm not kissing you." Dipper said.</p><p> "Just one kiss." Nathan replied.</p><p> "No, don't push it." Dipper said.</p><p> "Alright but if you change your mind just let me know." Nathan replied, an image flashed across Dipper's mind. It was of twelve year old Dipper telling the blonde black haired boy that he wouldn't kiss him, the boy begged for Dipper to kiss him until Dipper gave him a quick kiss. Sixteen year old Dipper nodded his head he knew that he wouldn't change his mind but Nathan didn't need to know that.</p><p> "Dipper I thought you already left."</p><p>Dipper heard Grunkle Ford, he turned his head and saw Grunkle Ford walking towards him.</p><p> "We're about to leave Grunkle Ford." Dipper said.</p><p> "I thought you said no flowers." Grunkle Ford said looking at the flowers that were still in Nathan's hands.</p><p> "I did but he brought them anyway." Dipper replied.</p><p> "I see, here I'll take the flowers and you two go on your date." Grunkle Ford said taking the flowers from Nathan.</p><p> "Thanks Mr. Pines, you ready Dipper?" Nathan asked, Dipper nodded his head and they walked down to Nathan's car then left the mystery shack.</p><p> "So where are we going?" Dipper asked as Nathan drove them towards town.</p><p> "The park." Nathan answered when they got there they began to walk around the park when Dipper saw the statue of Pacifica's ancestor another image flashed through his mind. Twelve year old Dipper was standing in front of the statue with Bill floating beside him, twelve year old Dipper told Bill this was a bad idea, then Bill reassured Dipper that everything was going to be alright, twelve year old Dipper sighed and nodded his head. Sixteen year old Dipper felt somebody shake his shoulder a little, Dipper turned his head to the right and saw Nathan looking at him in worry.</p><p> "What?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "You weren't saying anything when I asked about your amnesia." Nathan answered.</p><p> "I could have not wanted to answer, how do you know about my amnesia?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Pacifica and Mabel told me about it." Nathan answered.</p><p> "What did they tell you?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Just that you have amnesia and it was about someone." Nathan answered.</p><p> "Well there isn't much to say, I lost my memories of someone important.....look I don't want to talk about it." Dipper said.</p><p> "Alright." Nathan replied, the two began to walk in silence.</p><p>Back at the mystery shack Mabel was jumping up in down in front of the door.</p><p> "Mabel what are you doing?" Grunkle Ford asked, he was walking to the living room when he saw Mabel jumping up and down in front of the door.</p><p> "I'm waiting for Dipper to come back from his date." Mabel answered.</p><p> "Why?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "So I can talk to him about how his date went." Mabel answered.</p><p> "Mabel, how about you call your boyfriend and go on a date with him." Grunkle Ford suggested.</p><p> "Great idea Grunkle Ford." Mabel said before running off towards the phone, Grunkle Ford walked to the living room and sat down in the recliner.</p><p> "I heard all that, why did you give her that idea?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "So if Dipper comes back early, she won't be here to bother him." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Do you remember the boyfriends name?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I think his name is Alex." Grunkle Ford answered, about twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door then they heard Mabel running to the door.</p><p> "I'll be back later!" Mabel yelled then Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan heard the door slam shut.</p><p> "I guess we should talk about that statue." Grunkle Stan commented.</p><p> "We should." Grunkle Ford agreed.</p><p> "Could that be Bill?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I don't know but if it is then Dipper knows Bill better than we thought." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "A lot better." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Then should we continue to help Dipper regain his memories of Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I think we should, the kid is miserable." Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I know." Grunkle Ford replied.</p><p> "It's weird that his memories are coming back now and not earlier." Grunkle Stan commented.</p><p> "I know, but I think we should start taking him to places that he might have gone with Bill and start talking about him more, it might help with his memories." Grunkle Ford said, at that moment they heard the door open and Dipper yell stay away from me, the two hurried to the front door to end up seeing Dipper slam the door in Nathan's face.</p><p> "Kid, what happened?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I told him I wanted to come back here, he said okay when we got here and he had parked the car I opened the door but he was opening his door as well, I asked him what he was doing he said that he thought I wanted him to stay the night and do....things I told him no and that the date was ending. At first he looked mad then he didn't, then Nathan asked if I would at least kiss him, I told him no and as I was getting out of the car Nathan grabbed my arm, I slapped him and before he could grab me again I ran out of the car and you know the rest." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Are you okay?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Yeah, I'm okay." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Did he try anything while you were out?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Well he tried to get me to go into that new shop in town but I didn't want to go in, he asked why not and if I was curious, I told him I wasn't." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Why aren't you curious?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper blushed.</p><p> "Because..um because-"</p><p> "Because you've already been inside the store?" Grunkle Ford asked interrupting Dipper, Dipper's bush turned a deeper red and he very slowly nodded his head.</p><p> "Kid, we're not going to kill you for going into that store besides we knew you went there." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "How?" Dipper whispered.</p><p> "The store owner called a few hours after you got back and said that he saw you buying some stuff on the security camera's when he checked them, I asked him why he was telling me this I think I shocked him because he just hung up the phone." Grunkle Stan explained.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Grunkle Ford asked changing the subject.</p><p> "No, I haven't." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Come on let's get something to eat." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper let his Grunkles lead him to the kitchen.</p><p> "Dipper why did you want to end the date early?" Grunkle Ford asked, as he cooked dinner.</p><p> "It was already a disaster....I kept thinking about the boy from my dreams." Dipper answered, he blushed again when both of his Grunkles raised an eyebrow.</p><p> "What?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "It's not a good idea to think of someone else on a date." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "I couldn't help it." Dipper muttered.</p><p> "Dipper what do you like so much about this boy in your dreams?" Grunkle Ford asked, as Dipper thought about the answer an image flashed across his mind, the was standing in front of a twelve year old Dipper, he was holding out a dozen Forget-Me-Not's the boy had a smirk while twelve year old Dipper was blushing.</p><p> "Dipper!"</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper looked around for the voice and realized that he was only in the kitchen with his Grunkles and they both looked worried.</p><p> "Why do you two look worried?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Kid, you just spaced out we both yelled at you but you didn't say anything." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "What was that all about Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I don't know the same thing happened earlier, but earlier I think I was remembering something about Bill." Dipper answered Grunkle Ford sighed as he placed plates of food down on the table.</p><p> "You can tell us about what you saw while we eat." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Um...well Bill and I were standing in front of Pacifica's ancestor's statue and I told him something was a bad idea but he reassured me and said everything was going to be alright." Dipper said.</p><p> "Anything else?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper shook his head as he took a bite of his dinner.</p><p> "Dipper tonight do you think you can sleep in my office tonight wearing the helmet, I want to see if you remember anything about Bill while you're asleep?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked, half-way through dinner.</p><p> "Sent her out on a date with her boyfriend so she wouldn't bother you if you came back early." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "Thank you." Dipper said, after they finished eating they went to the living room and watched the news when they heard the front door open and close Dipper tensed.</p><p> "Bro-Bro how was your date?" Mabel asked, once she entered the living room and saw Dipper sitting on the floor.</p><p> "First Mabel how was your date?" Grunkle Ford asked distracting her from her brother.</p><p> "Amazing, Alex is such a gentlemen he took me out to dinner then we walked around the park." Mabel answered then she got this love-sick look in her eyes.</p><p> "Now enough about me, how was your date Dip-Dot?" Mabel asked, sitting next to her brother</p><p> "Horrible." Dipper answered.</p><p> "What went wrong?" Mabel asked frowning.</p><p> "Everything?" Dipper answered.</p><p> "Ugh, Dipper I finally get you a date after five years of nothing and it goes wrong."Mabel said dejected then laid down on the floor hiding her face in the carpet.</p><p> "I don't know what tell you Mabel." Dipper replied.</p><p> "I know what to do." Mabel said, jumping up to her feet.</p><p> "What?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I'm going to call Wendy, Grenda, Candy and Pacifica and ask for their help." Mabel said before running off to her room.</p><p> "No." Dipper whimpered.</p><p> "It won't be that bad Dipper." Grunkle Ford said, but he didn't believe himself.</p><p> It's going to be bad and I don't know how to stop it." Dipper replied, Dipper froze when in his mind he saw his twelve year old self talking to Bill in the attic, it was night and Mabel was asleep.</p><p> "Bill what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Pinetree, I'm bored." Bill said,</p><p> "I don't know what to tell you Bill." Dipper replied.</p><p> "I know lets see what Shooting Star is dreaming about." Bill said.</p><p> "No." Dipper replied.</p><p> "You can't stop me Pinetree and you're coming with me." Bill said and if the triangle could smirk, Bill would be smirking.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper shook his head then looked around and noticed Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford staring at him.</p><p> "Done thinking  about that boy from your dreams?" Grunkle Stan asked, he looked like he was about to laugh.</p><p> "I wasn't thinking about him." Dipper answered.</p><p> "What were you thinking about Dipper?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Can conversations trigger memories?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Sometimes, why?" Grunkle Ford asked worriedly.</p><p> "I remembered something about Bill." Dipper answered.</p><p> "What did you remember?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Bill showed up one night he said he was bored, I told him I didn't know how to help him then he said that he would see what Mabel was dreaming about and that I would be coming with him." Dipper answered when his Grunkles frowned Dipper looked at them in confusion.</p><p> "What?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "It's nothing Dipper, just curious about how much you saw Bill." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "And how we never noticed him." Grunkle Stan added.</p><p> "I don't know." Dipper said.</p><p> "Dipper are you tired?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Let's go to my office then." Grunkle Ford said, the three walked down to Grunkle Ford's office then he placed the helmet of Dipper's head, Dipper laid down while Grunkle Ford turned the TV on some mindless show until Dipper fell asleep.</p><p> "How long does it take for something to show up on the screen?" Grunkle Stan asked while staring at the blank screen that was placed against the wall.</p><p> "If he does dream, a couple of minutes." Grunkle Ford answered a couple minutes later something showed up on the screen, it was of a twelve year old sitting on a fallen tree in the woods and in front of him was Bill.</p><p> "Bill, why do you keep making deals with Gideon?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "That's what I do Pinetree, I make deals.....hey you remember when I turned you into my puppet?" Bill asked.</p><p> "You gave me a concussion." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Oops." Bill said.</p><p>The screen turned blank again then showed a twelve year old Dipper standing in the clearing sixteen year old Dipper loved so much. In front of twelve year old Dipper was a tall seventeen year old boy, the boy had blonde and black hair, he was wearing a black top hat, a black eye-patch the eye that wasn't covered was yellow, he was wearing a yellow suit with black dress pants and black tie and he was holding a black cane.</p><p> "Please don't leave." Dipper begged.</p><p> "You know I have to." The boy said.</p><p> "I know." Dipper replied, the boy kissed Dipper on the forehead.</p><p> "I'll see you later." The boy said, Dipper hugged the boy when Dipper let go the boy left.</p><p>When the screen went blank they waited for something else to show up but nothing did, they hear whimpering coming from Dipper, they walked over to him to see if he was alright but Dipper was crying in his sleep.</p><p> "The kid is really upset about this." Grunkle Stan commented as he took the helmet off Dipper.</p><p> "It's probably about that boy, did you recognize him?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No, he was never around here and I never saw him in town also the kid never talked about him?" Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "What about that top hat, bow tie wearing triangle, why does it seem like the kid was friends with him?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I don't know but it looks like Dipper is only remembering bits and pieces of him, we'll talk to him tomorrow about both of them....that is if that boy isn't also Bill." Grunkle Ford answered, another whimper came from Dipper and they both silently agreed to wake him up, Grunkle Ford lightly shook Dipper's shoulder and Dipper immediately sat up.</p><p> "Don't leave!" Dipper yelled then he stared to cry when he saw that his Grunkles were with him, he tried to stop crying.</p><p> "I'm guessing you saw all that?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Yes." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Where is he?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Where is who?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "That boy." Dipper answered.</p><p> "We don't know." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "We'll talk about it more tomorrow for now lets get some rest." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper replied, the group headed upstairs then Dipper walked up to the attic, once the door was shut Dipper felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "Don't cry Dipper, I hate it when you cry." The voice said.</p><p> "You're the boy from my dreams...as well as that statue?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Good job Dipper, you've figured that out.....but I can't tell you more I'm sorry." The boy said.</p><p> "Will you stay?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Not for long." The boy answered.</p><p> "Why not?" Dipper whimpered.</p><p> "I'm not able to." The boy answered.</p><p> "Why not?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I can't answer that." The boy whispered.</p><p> "Can we do what we did the other day?" Dipper asked he blushed when the boy laughed but since Dipper couldn't see the boy he could only hear him.</p><p> "We can do that." The boy answered then Dipper felt teeth nibble on his neck, he moaned.</p><p> "Follow me." The boy said then Dipper felt himself being pushed towards his bed.</p><p> "Take off you clothes and get the dildo and lube from the bag under your bed." The boy ordered, Dipper did as he was told then he laid down on the bed as soon as he did he felt hands run over his body and lips kissing his neck and shoulder blade, even though it wasn't much Dipper was hard.</p><p> "You know what to do with the lube." The boy whispered, Dipper blushed and put some lube on his fingers then pushed one of them inside himself, a few seconds later he added a second finger and began to scissor himself.</p><p> "You're ready, now I'm sure you know how to use that dildo." The boy whispered, Dippers blushed deepened but he removed his fingers and replaced them with the dildo, at the same time he felt a hand wrap around his cock and began to jerk him off.</p><p> "Try to be quiet Dipper, you don't want to wake everyone up." The boy whispered when Dipper moaned loudly, Dipper tried to be quiet but it became difficult the closer he got to his orgasm when he finally did cum Dipper had to bite his lips to keep from shouting.</p><p> "Hmm, feel better?" The boy asked, Dipper nodded his head as he put away the dildo and lube then laid back on the bed.</p><p> "Why am I not able to see you even though I can feel and hear you?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I can't answer that." The boy said, Dipper could tell by the sound of the boy's voice that he wanted to tell him but he really wasn't able to, Dipper sighed and nodded his head.</p><p> "I've got to go now, I'm sorry." The boy apologized and Dipper knew he was gone when he started to feel alone and cold so to ignore those feelings Dipper fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dipper woke up in the morning he stood up and winced, as he walked to the bathroom he had a slight limp, when he got to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror he saw that the bite mark from last night had bruised his bottom lip and was a little swollen.</p><p> "I'm not going to get away with a lie.....well Mabel might believe it but Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford won't." Dipper muttered then he took a shower and got dressed, he hesitated when it was time for him to go down to the kitchen for breakfast but after a couple of minutes he finally limped to the kitchen.</p><p> "Dipper what happened to you, you're limping and your lip is bruised and swollen!" Mabel yelled, Dipper saw both his Grunkles raise an eyebrow.</p><p> "Can you yell that any louder Mabel?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Haha, no seriously Dipper what happened?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "I'm limping because I fell down and my lip is bruised and swollen because I bit it to keep from screaming." Dipper lied.</p><p> "You need to be more careful Bro-Bro." Mabel said, Dipper nodded his head he was relieved that Mabel believed the lie but he knew his Grunkles didn't because Grunkle Ford was shaking his head while Grunkle Stan looked like he was about to laugh.</p><p> "Come on, sit down." Mabel said, Dipper tried to not limp over to the table but he failed and very slightly winced as he sat down.</p><p> "Dipper after breakfast you and I are going to search through the woods, do you think you'll be able to?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper prided himself on the fact he didn't blush.</p><p> "Yeah, I am." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Great." Grunkle Ford said after breakfast Dipper and Grunkle Ford headed for the woods.</p><p> "Good job with the lie Dipper but 'i fell down' lie is overused." Grunkle Ford said, as they walked further into the woods.</p><p> "It didn't convince you or Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied.</p><p> "It did convince Mabel." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Good thing too, I don't want her asking what actually happened." Dipper muttered, Grunkle Ford didn't reply to that there wasn't a need for a response.</p><p> "Where are we going?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Dipper do you remember your dream ?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Well Stanley and I thought  that taking you to places you might have gone to with Bill as well as talk about him would trigger your memories of him." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Will it work?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Hopefully." Grunkle Ford answered, as they walked Dipper saw a half-way fallen down tree then an image of flashed through his mind, twelve year old Dipper was standing under the tree and the boy in his dreams was standing in front of him. The boy was hold a dozen Forget-Me-Not's and Dipper would give the boy a kiss for each flower one kiss lasting longer than the one before it, by the time Dipper had all the flowers Dipper was blushing and the boy had the widest grin on his face.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper shook his head and looked at his Grunkle, who was looking at him questioningly.</p><p> "Did you remember something?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "My twelve year old self was standing with the boy in my dreams, the boy was giving me flowers....each flower he gave me I would give him a kiss one kiss lasting longer than the one before it." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Um....Dipper do you remember how far you and this boy got in your relationship?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper could tell his Grunkle was uncomfortable with asking the question, another image flashed through his mind it was twelve year old Dipper asking the boy if they could go further than hand holding and kissing but the boy said no that Dipper was too young.</p><p> "I...um....I asked if we could go further he said no that I was too young." Dipper answered, then he felt a tear run down his face.</p><p> "It's okay Dipper.....you were too young for anything." Grunkle Ford said, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder.</p><p> "Is he real?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "It certainly seems like it." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Then why did I lose my memories of him along with Bill?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I don't know Dipper." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Can we continue our search?" Dipper asked Grunkle Ford nodded his head, they began to walk again and when they passed by the fallen tree twelve year old Dipper sat on with Bill floating in front of him, the two walked over to the tree.</p><p> "Grunkle Ford, I thought Bill was the enemy." Dipper commented as he sat down on the tree.</p><p> "Dipper from your dream last night it seems Bill wasn't your enemy." Grunkle Ford said, sitting down next to Dipper.</p><p> "Then what was he to me?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "That's what we're going to find out." Grunkle Ford answered, at that moment a deer ran past them.</p><p> "Bill liked giving people deer teeth." Dipper commented.</p><p> "Yes he did." Grunkle Ford agreed.</p><p> "Bill thought it was funny, he said it was a joke even though he knew most people wouldn't find it funny." Dipper said, he closed his eyes and saw a twelve year old Dipper and Bill at the mystery shack in the room with the triangular window and Bill was holding deer teeth towards Dipper.</p><p> "Bill why do you give people deer teeth?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Pinetree, its funny." Bill answered.</p><p> "How?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Who expects deer teeth as a gift?" Bill asked.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper opened his eyes and looked at his Grunkle.</p><p> "When did he tell you this?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I don't remember, but I feel like we hadn't known each other for very long." Dipper answered.</p><p> "It seems like you have a bunch of memories of him." Grunkle Ford commented, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Come on Dipper it's getting dark, we better go back." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head again and they left the woods, after dinner Dipper tried to work on his assignment and to help him he thought about the boy in his dreams but that only made him cry so Dipper decided to go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the huge breakthrough in Dipper's memories......well for the rest of the month Dipper didn't regain any of his memories of either the boy or Bill, though when it came to the boy...the phantom hands, lips and voice disappeared too. The lack of anything happening had gotten to Dipper it wasn't uncommon now to hear him crying at night, the reaction only made Mabel work harder to find Dipper a boyfriend. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were completely lost on what to do except to keep with their original plan and listen to Dipper whenever he needed to talk, it was now the beginning of July and Dipper, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were standing in the clearing.</p><p> "Dipper why are we here?" Grunkle Ford asked confused.</p><p> "I just wanted to see if anything changed." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Kid, I don't see any differences than the last time we were here which was last week." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper stopped walking around the statue and sighed.</p><p> "I know Grunkle Stan....I just....I want something to happen.....I feel so alone." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Come on Dipper, let's go into town and get something to eat at Greasy's Diner." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head and the three walked back to the mystery shack, got into the car and drove to Greasy's Diner.</p><p> "Where's Mabel, I haven't seen her in a couple of days?" Dipper asked as they waited for their food.</p><p> "She's at a sleepover at Pacifica's....your sister, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy and Wendy are trying to find you a boyfriend." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "She just needs to stop." Dipper said.</p><p> "Kid, she's tired of seeing you upset." Grunkle Stan replied.</p><p> "I know....but I know who I want." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "But who you want isn't here." Grunkle Ford, Dipper whimpered but nobody was able to say anything else because Lazy Susan walked up to their table with their food, after they ate they decided to walk around the park.</p><p> "Dipper, when Bill announced Weirdmageddon he was floating above Pacifica's ancestors statue." Grunkle Stan commented.</p><p> "Bill warned me that he was going to be my enemy for show, I asked him why he said that he couldn't show...show......I don't remember the rest of what he said." Dipper said, he looked at his Grunkles in confusion when they looked at him in shock.</p><p> "What?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "You remembered something." Grunkle Stan answered, Dipper thought about it for a second and realized that he did remember something.</p><p> "Dipper what else do you remember about the beginning of Weirdmageddon?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "After the fearamid was created Bill asked if I thought it was cool, I told him it was then he asked....asked.....I don't remember what he asked." Dipper answered, frowning.</p><p> "It's okay Dipper, it's more than what I was expecting." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Kid, can you remember anything about that boy?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Um.....it was night and we were here in the park, we were looking at the stars, he asked me if I wanted to know what his favorite constellation was.....I asked what his favorite constellation was, he said it was me." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Anything else?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "No, nothing else." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Let's continue on, maybe you'll remember more." Grunkle Ford said, when they got close to where Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford and Mabel found Dipper at the end of Weirdmageddon, Dipper stopped walking.</p><p> "What's wrong kid." Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "I'm sorry I tried, I tried so hard." Dipper said.</p><p> "What are you apologizing for Dipper, what do you mean you tried?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper looked at his Grunkles with tears in his eyes and shook his head.</p><p> "I don't remember." Dipper whispered Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford sighed, they weren't frustrated at Dipper, it was his memories that were leaving them confused.</p><p> "Dipper, when we get back do you want to sleep in my office while wearing that helmet and see if you have any dreams about that boy or Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head, when the three got back to the mystery shack they walked down to Grunkle Fords office and when Dipper was asleep Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford looked at the blank screen.</p><p> "Do you think anything will appear?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Maybe." Grunkle Ford answered, a few minutes later something appeared on the screen, a twelve year old Dipper was standing in the room with the triangular window and Bill was floating in front of him.</p><p> "What did you want to talk to me about?" Bill asked.</p><p> "I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you." Dipper answered blushing.</p><p> "Pinetree, I'm flattered really but I got deals to make....mostly with Pentagram....because he loves making deals with me so unless you actually know what you want to talk about I'm leaving." Bill said.</p><p> "Wait." Dipper said.</p><p> "What is it Pinetree?" Bill asked, he didn't sound annoyed....amused maybe but not annoyed.</p><p> "Why do you make deals?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Pinetree all demons have a job, mine is making deals....some deals can be boring like Pentagram's." Bill answered.</p><p> "Was my deal boring?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No.....though I won't tell you why it wasn't boring." Bill answered.</p><p> "Okay." Dipper said.</p><p> "Pinetree, I've got to go but if you ever want to talk to me you know how to reach me, remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye." Bill said before disappearing.</p><p>The screen went blank again for a couple of minutes before something else appeared on the screen. It was twelve year old Dipper, he was laying on the ground in the woods the blonde black haired boy was laying on top of him but wasn't crushing him.</p><p> "What are you planning?" Dipper asked, the boy smirked.</p><p> "Nothing, you know we're not going further than hand holding and kissing." The boy answered, Dipper pout but nodded his head.</p><p> "Don't pout Dipper, you know that doesn't work with me." The boy said, Dipper sighed.</p><p> "I know." Dipper replied, the boy smiled and gave Dipper a quick kiss then another kiss that lasted a bit longer.</p><p> "We need to leave." The boy whispered.</p><p> "Do we really need to?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No but we have to." The boy answered.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper said.</p><p>The screen went blank and this time nothing else showed up.</p><p> "What is going on....well what was going on?" Grunkle Stan asked, looking at the still asleep Dipper.</p><p> "I don't know but I'm more worried about him." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "We better wake him up." Grunkle Stan said, the two walked over to Dipper and woke him up, when he was fully awake Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford weren't surprised when Dipper blushed.</p><p> "Why can't I remember them?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "We don't know, we can only help you try to remember them." Grunkle Stan answered, Dipper sighed in frustration.</p><p> "We know you're frustrated Dipper but there is only so much you as well as us can do." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "I know.....I'm going to work on my assignment, I haven't worked on it in a few weeks." Dipper said he took off the helmet and walked upstairs, when the door was shut to his room Dipper walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, when he realized he had just been staring at the paper for twenty minutes he was about to give up until he glanced over at journal three.</p><p> "I wonder." Dipper muttered to himself, he picked up journal 3 and opened it up to the page where the picture of Bill Cipher was.</p><p> "Maybe if I think of Bill, maybe I'll be able to think of something for this assignment." Dipper whispered, he closed his eyes and thought about everything he could remember about Bill, Dipper opened his eyes and looked down at the sheet of paper and began to write.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm so lonely, I miss you , I had a dream about you but it made me sad because I lost you.</strong>
</p><p>"It's only a quote but it's more than I had all summer." Dipper said he closed the journal, stood up and walked over to his bed...as he laid down he felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "I'm back." The boy whispered.</p><p> "Where did you go?" Dipper whispered, he could feel tears well up in his eyes.</p><p> "Don't cry, I'm sorry....I didn't have enough energy to stay." They boy pleaded.</p><p> "Is that why my memories weren't coming back?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No, I'm able to help some but not a lot." The boy answered.</p><p> "Can you give me a clue about how to regain the rest of my memories?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "In Gravity Falls there are major points where the....shall we say weirdness is at it's peak for example the UFO, go to them?" The boy answered, Dipper felt the arms disappear and he panicked.</p><p> "Don't leave!" Dipper yelled, but the overwhelming loneliness had already set in and Dipper began to cry, he didn't even realize it when he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I looked it up and if it's correct then Bill's nickname for Gideon is Pentagram but I can't remember if Bill ever said it in the show or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dipper woke up he washed his face it wouldn't hide the fact that he had been crying last night from his Grunkles but it was something, after he got dressed he walked down to the kitchen when he got there both Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan looked at him in worry.</p><p> "Please don't ask.....not right now." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Alright kid." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Were you able to get any of your assignment done?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I was able to get the quote." Dipper answered.</p><p> "That's great." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Its weird though I was only able to think of the quote when I thought of Bill." Dipper commented, considering that Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan thought that the boy and Bill were possibly the same person the two weren't surprised.</p><p> "Well from what the little memories you've regained it seems like you and Bill were close." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Um...can I go to the UFO, I think I could have been there with Bill?" Dipper asked nervously.</p><p> "Are you sure?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Not completely but I would still like to try." Dipper answered.</p><p> "We'll go to the UFO after lunch, is that okay?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head, then the three began to eat breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast they headed to the gift shop there they found Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Pacifica and Grenda standing outside, Grunkle Stan opened the door and stared at the group</p><p> "You're not continuing the sleepover here." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Actually the sleepover is....well over, we need to talk to Dipper." Mabel replied.</p><p> "What do you need to talk to me about?" Dipper asked looking at the group of girls cautiously.</p><p> "We think we found you a boyfriend." Wendy answered.</p><p> "Mabel don't you remember the last time you tried to get me a boyfriend?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Please just hear us out Bro-Bro." Mabel begged.</p><p> "Fine." Dipper said sighing.</p><p> "Okay, his name is Derron, he works at the mall, he's as tall as Nathan, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and we think he's twenty-five, here's a picture of him." Mabel said, handing Dipper the picture, Dipper looked at it.</p><p> "Mabel this guy is thirty-five, married and has kids." Dipper said, handing the picture back to Mabel.</p><p> "How do you know?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "The last time I was at the mall, I saw him kissing a woman and heard her saw happy thirty-fifth birthday honey, and the two kids standing next to the woman said happy birthday daddy, that's how I know he's thirty-five, married and has kids. Let me guess the five of you went to the mall, went to the first store you could find, asked the first male that looked young how old he was, took a picture of him then came back here." Dipper answered, Mabel pouted while the rest of the girls looked guilty and Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan laughed.</p><p> "Oh man, we really thought we had someone." Mabel said.</p><p> "Why did you choose someone older than Dipper, even if the guy was twenty-five that is still a nine year difference?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Dipper has said no to every boy that is in or relatively in our age group so we concluded that Dipper was into older guys." Candy answered, Dipper blushed while Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan laughed again.</p><p> "Thanks for confirming our theory Dip-Dot, we'll try not to find anyone that is married." Mabel said, then she and the other girls left the gift shop.</p><p> "Can we go to the UFO before they come back with pictures of men of varying ages?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Sure but you won't be able to stay away from your sister forever." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "I'll distract them if they come back." Grunkle Stan said, Grunkle Ford and Dipper left the gift shop and headed for the UFO, when they got there Dipper was disappointed when he didn't get any more memories.</p><p> "Let's go inside." Grunkle Ford said, he led the way into the UFO and when Dipper saw the symbols on the walls an image flashed through his mind, it was twelve year old him and Bill, twelve year old Dipper was standing in front of the wall and Bill was floating next to him.</p><p> "Grunkle Ford showed me this." Dipper said.</p><p> "I know but I wanted to come here with you." Bill replied.</p><p> "Why?" Dipper asked, Bill laughed.</p><p> "Guess Pinetree." Bill answered.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper shook his head then looked at his Grunkle.</p><p> "Did you remember something?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Yeah, but it wasn't much." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Let's keep looking around." Grunkle Ford said, when they walked past a pillar in the middle of the room another image flashed through Dipper's mind. Twelve year old Dipper was with the blonde black haired boy and they were hiding behind the pillar and the boy had Dipper off the ground but pinned to the pillar.</p><p> "Can we please do something more." Dipper begged, the boy laughed and peppered Dipper's neck with kisses.</p><p> "Dipper, you're so impatient." The boy said.</p><p> "It's not my fault." Dipper replied, the boy laughed and kissed Dipper.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper felt hands shake his shoulders, Dipper turned his head and saw Grunkle Ford and he looked worried.</p><p> "You alright Dipper, you're shaking?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I'm alright, I remembered that I was here with that boy." Dipper answered.</p><p> "And?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper blushed then shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> "Come on, it's probably getting dark outside." Grunkle Ford said, once they were outside the sun was going down and Dipper just stood there, for the third time that day another image flashed through Dipper's mind, twelve year old Dipper was standing next to the boy and they sun was going down.</p><p> "Why did you take me here?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I just wanted you to see the sunset from here." The boy answered, the image changed to a twelve year old Dipper standing next to Bill and again the sun was going down.</p><p> "It's really pretty up here Bill." Dipper said.</p><p> "It sure is Pinetree." Bill replied.</p><p> Sixteen year old Dipper turned his head away from the sunset.</p><p> "What was it this time?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "I had two memories in both of them I was watching the sunset....one was with the boy and the other was with Bill." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Why would you be watching the sunset with Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked, Grunkle Ford had an idea why Dipper would be watching the sunset with Bill but he wanted Dipper to remember it on his own.</p><p> "I don't know." Dipper answered, the two walked back to the mystery shack when they got there they walked to the living room, Mabel was sitting on the floor with a hundred different pictures of men of varying ages and Grunkle Stan was sitting on the couch.</p><p> "Dippin-Dot, Grunkle Ford you're back." Mabel said when she and Grunkle Stan saw them.</p><p> "Yes we're back." Grunkle Ford replied as he walked over to the recliner and sat down and Dipper sat on the couch next to Grunkle Stan.</p><p> "What are you doing Mabel?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "She's reviewing your possible boyfriends." Grunkle Stan answered, then Mabel handed Dipper ten pictures of different men all of them five or more years older than him.</p><p> "So, what do you think?" Mabel asked.</p><p> "Did you take a picture of every guy you saw?" Dipper asked, as he handed the pictures back to his sister.</p><p> "Maybe, but honestly what else am I supposed to do?" Mabel asked, pouting.</p><p> "I don't know Mabel." Dipper answered, before Mabel could respond Dipper left the room and walked to the room with the triangular window and sat down in front of it.</p><p> "Kid, you alright?"</p><p>Dipper turned around and saw Grunkle Stan in the doorway.</p><p> "I'm alright Grunkle Stan." Dipper answered.</p><p> "But?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "It's my memories, they're so confusing." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Once most of them have returned things will be less confusing." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head, Grunkle Stan sighed and left the room as soon as Grunkle Stan left Dipper felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "You really are confused, aren't you?" The boy asked.</p><p> "Yes." Dipper whispered he felt the arms around his waist tighten.</p><p> "Please try to remember, I don't want to lose you." The boy whispered the arms disappeared, suddenly Dipper felt like he was suffocating so he ran downstairs and outside, he didn't realize everyone had followed him until he heard somebody whisper in his ear.</p><p> "Breath Dipper."</p><p> Dipper turned his head and saw Grunkle Ford kneeling down next to him.</p><p> "Breath Dipper, in and out." Grunkle Ford repeated himself, this time Dipper followed the instructions and once he was able to breath normally he blushed.</p><p> "What happened Bro-Bro?" Mabel asked, Dipper didn't know how to answer her so he just shook his head luckily she didn't push him into answering.</p><p> "Are you alright?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper nodded his head and looked out towards the woods.</p><p> "Come on then, dinner is ready lets eat." Grunkle Ford said, everyone walked back inside. After dinner Dipper was going to go to bed but his Grunkles stopped him then when Mabel went to bed Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan took Dipper to Grunkle Ford's office.</p><p> "What caused that panic attack?" Grunkle Stan asked.</p><p> "Yesterday that boy returned...the one from my dreams and I could never see him, he came back earlier, he said he didn't want to lose me and when he left.....I don't know it felt like I was suffocating." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Amuse me for a second Dipper, instead of the boy saying that imagine Bill saying that." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper closed his eyes and thought of Bill saying what the boy did, suddenly Dipper felt cold and alone and it hurt, he felt arms wrap around his back at first he thought it was the boy but then he heard Grunkle Stan's voice.</p><p> "Hey, it's alright." Grunkle Stan whispered, Dipper realized he was having another panic attack and his Grunkle was trying to calm him down, Dipper took a deep breath and a couple minutes later he started to feel better.</p><p> "Better?" Grunkle Stan asked, Dipper nodded his head and Grunkle Stan let go of him.</p><p> "Dipper, tonight with everything that you remember about that boy I want you to replace the boy with Bill." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "What will that do?" Dipper asked, confused.</p><p> "I don't know, hopefully you'll get more answers." Grunkle Ford answered.</p><p> "Ok, goodnight." Dipper said, he left the room and walked up to his, once there he sat down at his desk and began to think of everything he could remember about the boy and replaced him with Bill, after a couple of minutes Dipper began to remember something....twelve year old Dipper was with Bill in the room with the triangular window.</p><p> "You summon me a lot Pinetree." Bill commented.</p><p> "Do you want me to stop summoning you?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "No I like spending time with you, I'm just curious about what you want to talk about today." Bill answered.</p><p> "I thought you knew what I was thinking?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I'm amusing myself by not reading your mind, so what do you want to talk about Pinetree?" Bill asked.</p><p> "Do you have a human form?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Why do you want to know Pinetree?" Bill asked.</p><p> "I'm just curious." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Well Pinetree, I do have a human form." Bill said.</p><p> "Can I see it?" Dipper asked, Bill looked at the twelve year old boy curiously before turning into his human form, which was the blonde black haired boy who wore a yellow suit, black dress pants, black dress shoes, black eye-patch, black top hat and holding a black cane.</p><p> "Like what you see?" Bill asked, smirking at a blushing Dipper.</p><p> "Yes." Dipper whispered, his blush deepened and Bill's smirk widened.</p><p> "Do you like me Pinetree?" Bill asked, Dipper looked down at the floor.</p><p> "Do you want me to kiss you?" Bill asked.</p><p> "Yes." Dipper answered, Bill walked closer to Dipper and kissed him when the kiss ended Dipper clung to Bill's shirt.</p><p> "Do you like me Pinetree?" Bill repeated his question, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> I like you too Pinetree." Bill whispered.</p><p> "What now?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "We're dating now." Bill answered then kissed Dipper again.</p><p>When the memory ended sixteen year old Dipper looked at his desk in shock then he started to cry to the point he wasn't able to see because his tears were blinding his visions, when he stopped crying Dipper got out his summer assignment and started to write.</p><p>
  <strong>I have forgotten you though it seems my memory hasn't. My memory is showing me things I hope are real. Did we love each other like my memory is showing me. Did we kiss like I hope we did, I want to really remember you. Where are you, I want to see you, I want you to hold me. Do you remember me, do you love me like I love you.</strong>
</p><p>Dipper looked at the poem he finished writing and began to cry again as he cried he walked over to his bed and laid down then he felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> "Dipper." The boy whispered.</p><p> "Bill?" Dipper asked, he didn't dare look behind him just in case the arms and voice disappeared.</p><p> "Finally figured out who I am?" The boy whispered, Dipper nodded his head.</p><p> "Who am I?" The boy asked.</p><p> "Bill Cipher." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "Correct." The boy.....Bill said.</p><p> "What happened to you?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "You've got to figure that out on your own, Pinetree." Bill answered.</p><p> "How do I do that?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Go to where Fez, Sixer and Shooting Star found you when Weirdmageddon ended." Bill answered.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper whispered.</p><p> "But for right now go to sleep.....I won't leave you tonight." Bill said, Dipper nodded his head and slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own the song in this chapter which is Lay Me Down: Sam Smith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Dipper didn't feel arms around his waist, Dipper sighed and got ready for the day, afterwards he walked down to the kitchen where he saw his sister and Grunkles.</p><p> Dippin sauce, you need to come with me today.....Wendy thinks she's found you a boyfriend." Mabel said, as soon as she saw Dipper.</p><p> "Actually Mabel, I have somewhere I need to be today?" Dipper replied, sitting down.</p><p> "Dipper, does this have something to do with your memories?" Grunkle Ford asked.</p><p> "Yeah, I've almost figured it out." Dipper answered.</p><p> "Let him do what he needs to Mabel, if it doesn't work out you can drag him throughout the entire town if you need to." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Okay, but if it doesn't work I really will drag you through town." Mabel said, looking at Dipper.</p><p> "Breakfast is ready." Grunkle Ford said, everyone began to eat after everyone had finished eating Dipper ran outside with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford following him.</p><p> "Hang on Dipper, we're going with you." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Yeah kid, we want to know what's going to happen next." Grunkle Stan added.</p><p> "This isn't a TV show Stanley." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Lets just get in the car, where are we going?" Grunkle Stan asked, ignoring his brother.</p><p> "The place where you found me after Weirdmageddon ended." Dipper answered, as they got into the car. When they got to the place where they found Dipper, Dipper got out of the car and walked over to where he had been unconscious it didn't take but just a second for Dipper to start remembering his time with Bill, from their first date, the one time Dipper had managed to convince Bill to touch him, Bill teasing him and sending him dreams about what he would do to him when Dipper was old enough, Bill teaching Dipper how to play the piano.....and Weirdmageddon. Dipper was running through the fearamid and Bill was chasing him......he wasn't really running away from Bill but he needed to talk to Bill without his family or anybody else seeing them, when he finally found a spot, he stopped running and turned to face a now in human form Bill Cipher.</p><p> "Bill what are we going to do they're trying to get rid of you, I don't want you to leave." Twelve year old Dipper said, panicking.</p><p> "Calm down Pinetree, don't worry I won't leave you." Bill replied, he sat down and pulled Dipper onto his lap.</p><p> "What are we going to do Bill?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I know of something but it'll be difficult for you." Bill answered.</p><p> "What is it?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "A deal.....Weirdmageddon will disappear and everything will return to normal but in exchange you'll have to lose your memories of me and I'll be turned to stone.....but in five years if you manage to regain all your memories and kiss my statue on the lips by the end of the summer I'll be turned back and be completely human....but if you don't manage to do this I'll remain a statue and you'll never remember me." Bill answered.</p><p> "I don't want to lose you Bill." Dipper said.</p><p> "It's the only way I'll be able to return to you though." Bill replied.</p><p> "Will you make love to me.....I'll be old enough?" Dipper asked, Bill chuckled.</p><p> "Yes, I will...I'll marry you if that's what you want.....you can have all of me Pinetree." Bill answered.</p><p> "I'll hold you to that.....it's a deal." Dipper said, then he kissed Bill, Bill's hand produced a blue flame and gently held one of Dipper's hands.</p><p> "It's a deal, I love you Pinetree." Bill whispered, but it was in Dipper's head though since he and Bill were still kissing.</p><p>Sixteen year old Dipper found himself in someone's arms.....it was Grunkle Ford's and Dipper noticed that he was shaking.</p><p> "Dipper are you alright?" Grunkle Ford asked, once he realized that Dipper was back with them.</p><p> "Yeah....um...I need to go to the clearing....I'll explain later." Dipper answered, as he pulled away from Grunkle Ford then ran into the woods and to the clearing which took awhile considering how far away he was from it. When Dipper got to the clearing he ran up to Bill's statue and kiss the statue's lips, he kept his eyes clothes even when the lips felt more like lips than stone and arms wrap around his waist, when the kiss ended he still kept his eyes closed.</p><p> "Open your eyes Pinetree."</p><p>Dipper slowly open his eyes and in front of him stood Bill and he wasn't a statue.</p><p> "You're back, you're back." Dipper whispered, as he tightened his arms around Bill's waist.</p><p> "I am, you've gotten taller Pinetree." Bill whispered.</p><p> "I told you I would." Dipper whispered, he kissed Bill again and this time Bill returned it, it wasn't long before Bill laid Dipper on the ground and got in between his legs.</p><p> "If I remember correctly I said I would make love to you once you were old enough....and from what I've seen and helped you do.....well you are old enough....so Pinetree do you want me to take you?" Bill asked.</p><p> "Please." Dipper begged, Bill smiled and took off his clothes, once he was done he let Dipper take a good long look at him.</p><p> "Like what you see?" Bill asked, Dipper moaned.</p><p> "I'll take that as a yes." Bill said, then he took Dipper's clothes off.</p><p> "I might have gotten rid of our clothes quickly but I'm going to take everything else slowly." Bill said then he began to kiss Dipper's neck, Dipper moaned and wrapped his arms behind Bill's neck.</p><p>"Gahh." Dipper gasped when Bill teased one of his nipples between his fingers.</p><p> "Like that?" Bill whispered, the nipped the underside of Dipper's chin.</p><p> "Please Bill, I need you." Dipper moaned.</p><p> "So eager for more......but first." Bill said, he moved to Dipper's cock and put it in his mouth and began to suck.</p><p> "Ahh." Dipper moaned then whimpered when Bill pulled away a few seconds later.</p><p> "Don't worry Pinetree there's going to be more, now suck on my fingers." Bill said putting three fingers in front of Dipper's mouth, Dipper sucked on the fingers eagerly when Bill thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Dipper's mouth and began to tease Dipper's entrance with one of them.</p><p> "Please stop teasing me Bill." Dipper begged, Bill smirked and pushed the finger inside Dipper, Dipper gasped at the sudden intrusion, after a few seconds Bill added a second finger causing Dipper to whimper, Bill moved his fingers searching for Dipper's prostate he knew he found it when Dipper gasped in pleasure. After stroking Dipper's prostate a couple of times, Bill added a third finger and once Bill knew Dipper had gotten used to having three fingers inside him, he stroked Dipper's prostate one last time before taking out his fingers.</p><p> "Bill." Dipper whined.</p><p> "There's going to be something much better inside you in just a second Pinetree." Bill said, then he pushed his cock inside Dipper, Bill moaned at the feeling of finally being inside his Pinetree, while Dipper moaned at the feeling of being filled by Bill's cock. Bill slowly pushed himself inside Dipper slowly he didn't want to hurt him, when he was fully sheathed inside Dipper, Bill waited until Dipper nodded his head for him to move, when Dipper nodded his head Bill thrusted in and out of Bill slowly.</p><p> "Bill faster.....harder." Dipper moaned, Bill did what Dipper said and was pleased with the little cries of pleasure he was able to get out of Dipper, when Bill hit Dipper's prostate Dipper came, a couple of hard thrust Bill came and he made sure all his cum was inside Dipper before pulling out.</p><p> "I love you Bill,I've missed you." Dipper said, he was out of breath.</p><p> "I love you too Pinetree, I've missed you too." Bill replied, after a few minutes later Bill and Dipper put their clothes on.</p><p> "You alright Pinetree?" Bill asked, when he saw Dipper wince.</p><p> "I'm alright just sore." Dipper answered, Bill kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> "Did I hurt you?" Bill asked.</p><p> "No, but I need a shower." Dipper answered.</p><p> "I guess you do but before then I'm leaving something." Bill said, Bill began to suck and bite at Dipper's neck leaving a hickey.</p><p> "There you can see it later." Bill said, then he led the two of them back to the mystery shack where they saw Grunkle Stan's car in the driveway.</p><p> "Are you going to stay?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Of course, Fez and Sixer won't be able to keep me away from you." Bill said, then they walked into the mystery shack.</p><p> "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, I'm back.....and I've brought someone!" Dipper called out there wasn't an answer, so Dipper led Bill to the living room.....Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford and Mabel was in there.</p><p> "Dipper, you're back you-" Grunkle Ford stopped talking when he saw his great-nephew's neck and the boy standing next to him.</p><p> "Okay it looks like we're having a talk with both of you for what you did, for now Dipper explain him." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "But Sixer you already know who I am." Bill replied.</p><p> "Yes, but how are you here, how did you survive Weirdmageddon?" Grunkle Stan asked</p><p> "If you must know Fez, Pinetree and I made a deal." Bill answered.</p><p> "Wait, are you Bill Cipher?" Mabel asked, Bill smirked and nodded his head Mabel looked at Dipper's neck then back to Bill and she squealed happily.</p><p> "Yes Bro-Bro isn't alone anymore, I don't care who the person is." Mabel said.</p><p> "Please let him stay, he isn't even a demon anymore." Dipper begged, looking at his Grunkles.</p><p> "Alright, But Bill you better behave yourself." Grunkle Ford said, after a few minutes of silence and Dipper silently begging them to let Bill stay.</p><p> "Now go take a shower, then come back down here." Grunkle Stan ordered, Dipper and Bill walked to the bathroom and took a shower after they were done and redressed they walked back to the living room, Grunkle Ford pointed at the couch where Mabel was sitting.</p><p> "Sit both of you." Grunkle Ford ordered, Dipper cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mabel and Bill sat next to him.</p><p> "Dipper, I'm going to be blunt did you have unprotected sex with Bill?" Grunkle Ford asked, Dipper blushed but nodded his head, Grunkle Ford then looked at Mabel.</p><p> "As for you, Stanley and I caught you having sex with your boyfriend." Grunkle Ford said, Mabel blushed.</p><p> "Look the only reason we're getting up in your grill is because I'm going to have to be the one to tell your parents that you could be pregnant." Grunkle Stan said, looking at Mabel, Mabel looked down at the floor.</p><p> "As for you Dipper , you had unprotected sex probably in that clearing so more or less public sex where anyone could have catched you." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Mabel, Dipper you're not in trouble with us, but Dipper you're going to call your parents and tell them that you're gay and have a boyfriend.....Bill if you plan on having sex with him again we better not catch you, use protection and no public sex. As for you Mabel you're not having sex until after we figure out if you're pregnant or not and after that you're going to be put on birth control and we better not catch you again." Grunkle Ford said.</p><p> "Come on kid let's go to the kitchen." Grunkle Stan said, Dipper stood up and followed his Grunkle to the kitchen, Grunkle Stan picked up the phone and dialed up Dipper and Mabel's parents phone number after a couple of rings the call went through.</p><p> "Your son needs to talk to you." Grunkle Stan said, the handed the phone to Dipper.</p><p> "Hey mom, hey dad.....um I need to talk to you." Dipper said.</p><p> "I just needed to tell you that.....I have a boyfriend." Dipper said.</p><p> "It's not just a phase." Dipper said, Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow usually that phrase never led to anything good.</p><p> "I don't want to date any of the girls back home." Dipper said.</p><p> "Alright." Dipper said, then he hung up the phone, Grunkle Stan waited for Dipper to start talking.</p><p> "They said not to come back when summer ended and not to bother mailing my summer assignment, they would just burn it." Dipper whispered, Grunkle Stan sighed and pulled Dipper into a hug.</p><p> "Then it looks like you'll be staying with Ford and me.....and you can give your assignment to Ford.....he's smarter than any of the teachers here so if you don't mind you'll be homeschooled." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "I don't mind." Dipper replied.</p><p> "Let's go tell Ford he's going to be a teacher in the fall." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded his head, when they got back to the living room Dipper ran over to Bill and hugged him.</p><p> "What did they say Pinetree?" Bill asked.</p><p> "To not come back when summer ends and not to bother mailing my assignment to them, they would just burn it." Dipper answered.</p><p> "They said that....I would never have thought......didn't they suspect.....you never dated anyone." Mabel said, shocked.</p><p> "Dipper is staying here, which means you're going to be a teacher in the fall Ford since Dipper agreed to homeschooling." Grunkle Stan said.</p><p> "Which means I'm staying because I'm not leaving my brother, plus if I'm pregnant the father lives here, come on Grunkle Stan lets call mine and Dipper's parents and tell them I'm staying and I might be pregnant." Mabel said, then she dragged Grunkle Stan to the kitchen.</p><p> "I'm sorry about your parents Dipper." Grunkle Ford apologized.</p><p> "It's alright, to be honest Mabel and I had felt like we didn't belong in California after our first summer here in Gravity Falls." Dipper said.</p><p> "Must be the weirdness of this place." Grunkle Ford replied, Mabel and Grunkle Stan walked into the living room.</p><p> "So?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but your sister chewed your parents out then after she told them that she could be pregnant them chewed them out again....anyway your sister is staying too." Grunkle Stan answered.</p><p> "Alright, well Dipper go finish that assignment it might be from your old school but I'm curious about what you come up with and Mabel I want to see yours." Grunkle Ford said, Dipper nodded and walked towards the basement, Bill following behind him.</p><p> "So Sixer put a piano down here." Bill commented, as they walked over to the piano and sat on the bench.</p><p> "Yeah." Dipper said.</p><p> "You played and sung that song I thought you beautifully Pinetree." Bill said.</p><p> "Thanks." Dipper replied, blushing.</p><p> "Now you play me a song." Bill whispered into Dipper's ear, Dipper's blush deepened and placed his hands on the keys but he couldn't think of anything.</p><p> "Relax Pinetree, let it come to you." Bill said and wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist, Dipper took a deep breath, let it out and began to play.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes I do I believe that one day I will be where I was right there, right next to you. And it's hard the day just seem so dark, the moon and the stars are nothing without you. Your touch, your skin, where do I begin, no words can explain the way I'm missing you. Deny this emptiness this hole that I'm inside, these tears they tell their own story. But the feeling's overwhelming it's much too strong, can I lay by your side, next to you, you, and make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you, and I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight. I'm reaching out to you, can you hear my call this hurt that I've been through I'm missing you, missing you like crazy. Can I lay by your side next to you, to you, and make sure you're alright I'll take care of you and I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight. Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side, lay me down tonight, lay me by your side, can I lay by your side next to you, to you.</strong>
</p><p>"That was beautiful Pinetree." Bill said.</p><p> "Thank you Bill." Dipper replied, Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper.</p><p> "Love you Pinetree, I'm not going to leave you again." Bill whispered, pulling away slightly from Dipper.</p><p> "Love you too Bill, I'm so happy you've returned.......did you mean what you said that if I wanted marriage, you'd marry me?" Dipper asked.</p><p> "Of course I meant it, but you'll have to wait after you finish school." Bill answered, Dipper gave Bill a small smile.</p><p> "Ok." Dipper said, Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper again.</p><p> "I'm never going to tire of that." Bill whispered.</p><p> "Me either." Dipper whispered, Bill chuckled and kissed Dipper a couple of times before pulling away.</p><p> "Good." Bill said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>